The Mobian Calendar
by Anthonius Runeblaze
Summary: My stab at making a Mobian Calendar and other things, in two points of view.
1. The Mobian Calendar: Human Perspective

Anthony Young AKA Anthonius  
(ajyoung@roadrunner.nf.net)  
  
The Mobian Calendar  
===================  
  
The Mobian calendar is very different, name-wise, from  
our own. It differs, as the languages of the ancient  
Mobians differ greatly from the languages of ancient  
Human civilizations. Here is the translation of the  
Mobian calendar to the Human calendar of Earth.  
  
  
-- MONTHS AND SEASONS  
====================  
  
  
Flaer (FLAY'-er) - SUMMER. 3 Months.  
----------------------------------------  
(There is no prenounciation key here because the  
names are easy to prenounce, and prenounce as they  
are spelled)  
  
Drath - June. 30 Days.  
Salth - July. 31 Days.  
Hearth - August. 31 Days.  
  
Bettori (BET'-tour-E) - FALL. 3 Months.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kiyonthi (KEY'-on-thee) - September. 30 Days.  
Boreali (bo-REAL'-E) - October. 31 Days.  
Veronthi (Ver-ON'-thee) - November. 30 Days.  
  
Frei (FRAY') - WINTER. 3 Months.  
-----------------------------------  
  
Likhrei (LICK'-ray) - December. 31 Days.  
Flarei (FLARE'-A) - January. 30 Days  
Kalibrei (KAL'-ih-bray) - February. 28/29 Days.  
  
Khine (KINE') SPRING. 3 Months.  
---------------------------------  
  
Malikhaine (ma-LICK'-ine) - March. 31 Days.  
Drantheline (DRAN'-the-line) - April. 30 Days.  
Floranthine (FLOOR'-un-thyne) - May. 31 Days.  
  
  
-- DAYS OF THE WEEK  
==================  
  
  
Lowardi (low-AR'-dee) - MONDAY  
Mertali (mert-AL'-E) - TUESDAY  
Polasia (pole-A'-zia) - WEDNSDAY  
Thorienti (THOR'-E-en-T) - THURSDAY  
Midean (MIH'-D-un) - FRIDAY  
Soneth (SON'-eth) - SATURDAY  
Tarront (TEAR'-ront) - SUNDAY  
  
-- MOBIAN TIME UNITS  
===================  
  
The Mobian time unit is exactly like our twenty-four hour  
military clock. It goes by hours, from 0:00 to 23:59. A  
Mobian second is exactly equal to that of an Earth second,  
as both planets seem to be of equal size, shape, and orbit.  
Mobius and Earth, geologically and chronologically, are  
near exact copies of each other. By some form of historical  
fluke, Mobians and Humans use the same names for their time  
units. This is an interesting discovery, as it suggests  
that Humans are somehow related to Mobians.  
  
  
Theories on Mobius' connections to Earth  
========================================  
  
  
-- MOBIAN CONNECTIONS TO EARTH  
=============================  
  
Evidence suggests that Mobians are closely related to the  
inhabitants of our planet, Earth. Various unknown artifacts  
traced back to Mobius have fallen through our atmosphere,  
and the development of the English and French languagse on  
Mobius leads us to believe that Humans have somehow interacted  
with Mobians in the past, or vice-versa. The life forms that  
exist there, and the climate of which the planet holds, seems  
to be very similar to that of the Earth. Could it be possible  
that some form of alien, or higher form of being, created the  
Earth, and cloned it, its clone being Mobius? More information  
is necessary to come to a conclusion, but that is the most likely  
explaination we can come to without more evidence.  
  
  
-- MOBIAN CONTACT WITH EARTH  
===========================  
  
No contact has been made by either side. Mobius is too far away  
from the Earth to access it. We have sent a satellite, which has  
given us much of this information, but no actual contact is  
possible using conventional forms of space travel. Maybe there  
is some way to effectively "warp" there using some form of  
time-space disturbance. Such technology has not been perfected  
as of yet, though, and to use it too soon would most likely  
destroy the vessel and her crew before they made it. More time  
must be spent researching this technology first, before we can  
ever even hope to establish contact.  
  
  
-- THE MOBIAN WAY OF LIFE vs THE HUMAN WAY OF LIFE  
=================================================  
  
There is no evidence that the Mobian way of life is different  
than that of the Human way of life. We both socialize, build  
cities, strive for easier lives, eat, sleep, and even go to  
work every day. They seem to have superior technology to ours,  
but are oblivious to space travel and don't seem to focus overly  
on weaponry, rather, they focus on society. Maybe that is our  
major downfall. Recently, however, our satellite has stopped  
transmitting signals after going past the halfway point of our two  
worlds. We can only assume the worst has happened.  
Our hopes of contact with the only other intelligent beings known  
to man have been crushed. We can only hope that they are safe, so  
that we may contact them, and learn more about thier culture... 


	2. The Human Calendar: Mobian Perspective

Anthony Young AKA Anthonius  
(ajyoung@roadrunner.nf.net)  
  
The Human Calendar  
==================  
  
The Human calendar is very different, name-wise, from  
our own. It differs, as the languages of the ancient  
Mobians differ greatly from the languages of ancient  
Human civilizations. Here is the translation of the  
Human calendar to the Mobian calendar.  
  
  
-- MONTHS AND SEASONS  
====================  
  
  
Summer (SUH'-mur) - FLAER. 3 Months.  
----------------------------------------  
  
June - Drath. 30 Days.  
July (JUH'-lie) - Salth. 31 Days.  
August (AH'-gust - Hearth. 31 Days.  
  
Fall - BETTORI. 3 Months.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
September (SEPT'-em-bur) - Kiyonthi 30 Days.  
October (oct-OH'-bur) - Boreali. 31 Days.  
November (NO'-vem-bur) - Veronthi. 30 Days.  
  
Winter (WIN'-tur) - FREI. 3 Months.  
-----------------------------------  
  
December (DE'-cem-bur) - Likhrei. 31 Days.  
January (JAN'-you-air-E) - Flarei. 30 Days  
February (FEB'-you-air-E) - Kalibrei. 28/29 Days.  
  
Spring - KHINE 3 Months.  
---------------------------------  
  
March - Malikhaine. 31 Days.  
April (A'-prill) - Drantheline. 30 Days.  
May - Floranthine. 31 Days.  
  
  
-- DAYS OF THE WEEK  
==================  
  
  
Monday (MUN'-day) - LOWARDI  
Tuesday (TEWS'-day) - MERTALI   
Wednsday (WENS'-day) - POLASIA  
Thursday (THURS'-Day) - THORIENTI  
Friday (FRY'-day) - MIDEAN  
Saturday (SAT'-ur-day) - SONETH  
Sunday (SUN'-day) - TARRONT  
  
-- HUMAN TIME UNITS  
==================  
  
The Human time unit is exactly like our Mobian time unit.  
It goes by hours, from 0:00 to 23:59. An Earth second is  
exactly equal to that of a Mobian second, as both planets  
seem to be of equal size, shape, and orbit. Mobius and Earth,  
geologically and chronologically, are near exact copies of  
each other. By some form of historical fluke, Mobians and  
Humans use the same names for their time units. This is an  
interesting discovery, as it suggests that Mobians are somehow  
related to Humans.  
  
  
Theories on Earth's connections to Mobius  
=========================================  
  
  
-- HUMAN CONNECTIONS TO MOBIUS  
=============================  
  
Evidence suggests that Humans are closely related to the  
inhabitants of our planet, Mobius. Various unknown artifacts  
traced back to Earth have fallen through our atmosphere,  
and the development of the English and French languagse on  
Earth leads us to believe that Mobians have somehow interacted  
with Humans in the past, or vice-versa. The life forms that  
exist there, and the climate of which the planet holds, seems  
to be very similar to that of Mobius. This is an odd similarity.  
More information is necessary to come to a conclusion.  
  
  
-- HUMAN CONTACT WITH MOBIUS  
===========================  
  
No contact has been made by either side. Earth is too far away  
from Mobius to access it. We have found a satellite, which has  
given us much of this information, but no actual contact is  
possible.  
  
  
-- THE MOBIAN WAY OF LIFE vs THE HUMAN WAY OF LIFE  
=================================================  
  
There is no evidence that the Mobian way of life is different  
than that of the Human way of life. We both socialize, build  
cities, strive for easier lives, eat, sleep, and even go to  
work every day. Humans seem to have inferior technology to ours,  
but are highly advanced in space travel, and seem to focus overly  
on weaponry, rather than on society. Maybe that is their major  
downfall... 


End file.
